Froki Whetted-Blade
|Base ID = }} Froki Whetted-Blade is an Elder Nord hunter residing in his shack with his grandson, Haming. Froki is reclusive by nature and prefers to keep away from city folk. He vehemently rejects Alessia's Cyrodilic pantheon of the Eight Divines, calling them stolen or imposter gods. Rather, he follows the Nordic Pantheon with a particular liking towards Kyne, the warrior-widow of Shor. He is also the father of Torolf, a resident of Helgen who was killed during Alduin's attack. Torolf's son, Haming, was left an orphan, and Froki took it upon himself to care for his grandchild. Interactions Kyne's Sacred Trials When questioned about Kyne's sacred trials, Froki will explain: "It's an old Nord Tradition, a test to prove your worth in the eyes of Kyne. Show that you're a hunter and no simple butcher. Kyne teaches us to respect the beasts and blesses the hunter who will face their champions. True Nord hunters are those who survive the Trials." He then tasks the Dragonborn to hunt seven spectral creatures as part of the trial, all of which can easily be dispatched with a shot or two from an enhanced dwarven crossbow and a steel bolt. #Guardian Skeever #Guardian Wolf #Guardian Mudcrab #Guardian Bear #Guardian Mammoth #Guardian Sabre Cat #Guardian Troll Froki's Bow During the Sacred Trials, Froki's Bow can be found in Graywinter Watch. Returning it will cause him to reminisce about the past, but he will refuse to accept it and instead allows the Dragonborn to keep it. "I don't believe it. I made that bow myself. Been through some messes with it, let me tell you. You know what? I want you to keep it. My great hunts are behind me, but yours are yet to come." Sovngarde If he is killed before travelling to Sovngarde, he can be met there in the mists. He is also one of the few characters that may be killed during this quest. Dialogue General :Is Haming your son? "Grandson. He's a strong lad. His parents were at Helgen when, well you know." ::Do you like having Haming around? "Can't say I was a great father the first time around. Now that he's here it's like a second chance. He's a good lad." Kyne's Sacred Trials "Just what we need. City folk barging in, probably looking for an offering to their precious Divines." :Not me. I don't believe in the Divines. "Good. This is Skyrim, and we should honor the old ways. These foreigners don't even respect their own gods, much less Kyne and her Sacred Trials." :What's wrong with the Divines? "They're stolen idols! Imposter gods, sold by silver tongues. No thank you. Froki will not forget Kyne, or her Sacred Trials." ::Tell me about Kyne. "Those sycophants in the Temple would call her Kynareth. Just a pale shadow of the truth, like all the Temple Divines. Kyne! Blessed Warrior-Wife. Shor's widow, sacred to any true Nord hunter. She's the mother of men and beasts, and her veil is the storm." ::What are the Sacred Trials? "It's an old Nord Tradition, a test to prove your worth in the eyes of Kyne. Show that you're a hunter and no simple butcher. Kyne teaches us to respect the beasts and blesses the hunter who will face their champions. True Nord hunters are those who survive the Trials." "Do you think you're strong enough for Kyne's blessing? I would be glad to pass this tradition down." :I'm not interested. "That's what an old man gets for thinking the younger generation might be interested in learning some honor." :Yes. Tell me what to do. "You must defeat guardian beasts, blessed by Kyne." ::What do I need to do? "I'll anoint you with the symbol of the wolf, the crab and the skeever. This will compel the guardian to appear when you reach his lair. Return when you've defeated the guardian wolf, crab and skeever." :::A guardian skeever? Are you serious? "Don't mock it, pup. Even the lowliest beasts can kill the weak and arrogant. We'll try more powerful enemies next, if you survive this." ::::I've defeated the guardians. "Maybe you're not so soft, after all. Now you're ready for a real challenge. I'll anoint you with the symbol of the Bear, the Sabrecat and the Mammoth. Tread carefully, these are mighty beasts." ::::::What should I do now? "The guardian spirits of Bear, Mammoth and Sabre Cat await you. Return when they are defeated." ::::::I've defeated the guardians. "You do Kyne proud. Only one challenge remains. Go and defeat the troll champion." :::::::What should I do now? "Kyne's guardian troll awaits you. Complete this trial and you'll have proven yourself a true hunter." :::::::I've defeated the guardian troll. "Then you finally know what it means to be a true hunter, in the Nord way. For this you have earned the Blessing of Kyne, and can count me as a friend." Froki's Bow :I found this bow. Is it yours? "I don't believe it. I made that bow myself. Been through some messes with it, let me tell you. You know what? I want you to keep it. My great hunts are behind me, but yours are yet to come." Quotes *''"Just what we need. City folk barging in, probably looking for an offering to their precious Divines."'' *''"Well, look at this. Another city rat crawled outside the walls. I don't suppose you've come up here to tell old Froki about your supposed Divines?"'' Trivia *Although his shack is home to both Froki and Haming, it has only one bed. *Despite the fact that he claims to be a hunter, Froki is never seen outside the hut. *According to Haming, Froki cannot cook. *He is the only non-hostile character in Skyrim that still worships the Nordic pantheon. Appearances * de:Froki Gewetzte-Klinge es:Arco preciso de Froki ru:Фроки Острый Клинок Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers